Kaamelott : Les couloirs du temps
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand Merlin joue avec la dimesion temporelle.


Un petit Kaamelott écrit aprés un chapitre d'une autre fiction en cour.

KAAMELOTT LES COULOIRS DU TEMPS

Dans la forêt de Kaamelott, un homme marche dans une légère brume. Il porte une veste et un pantalon en Jeans. Des écouteurs dans les oreilles, un téléphone portable accroché autour du coup.  
Les chevaliers Perceval et Karadoc circulent eux aussi dans la forêt. Ils aperçoivent l'inconnu.  
- Oh là, l'interpelle Perceval.  
- Salut, répond l'homme en regardant les chevaliers de la tête aux pieds.  
- Vous pensez qu'il vient de quel région, fait Caradoc à l'intention de son camarade.  
- Aucune idée.  
- Je ne savais pas que la visite était animée par des gens en costumes, reprend le visiteur.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, interroge Karadoc.  
- Ben! Je visite!  
- Ah! Vous venez voir le roi, demande Perceval.  
- Oui si vous voulez.  
- Dans ce cas suivez nous, reprend Karadoc.  
Les trois hommes partent en direction du château.

Dans la salle d'audience du château.  
- Mais qu'est ce que vous m'avez ramené, s'insurge Arthur.  
A la droite du trône se tien Léodagan, le roi de Carmélide.  
- Un visiteur, annonce fièrement Perceval.  
- Cà un visiteur, s'étonne le roi.  
- Un pèquenaud de je ne sais quel trou paumé sûrement, lance Léodagan.  
- En plus il y a des animations! Il faut que j'appelle les autres, fait le visiteur. Ce n'était pas précisé sur la brochure!  
- Je ne pige pas un broc de se qu'il raconte, lance Arthur.  
L'inconnu prend son téléphone portable et commence a composé un numéro. Des bips sortent de l'appareil.  
Léodagan se lève en brandissant son épée.  
- Vous entendez ces drôles de bruit qui sortent de la boite qu'il a en main!  
- Oh! Du calme! C'est juste mon portable. De toute façon y'a pas de réseau, soupir l'inconnu.  
- Réseau! C'est un espion où quoi, bougonne Léodagan.  
- Sir! Sir, cri Merlin en surgissant dans la salle.  
L'enchanteur a les cheveux en bataille. Sa tenue blanche est couverte de suie. En entrant il bouscule le visiteur qui perd l'équilibre. Le visiteur lâche son téléphone qui passe par la fenêtre alors qu'il se remet d'aplomb.  
- Mon téléphone!  
- Ca ne va pas d'entrer comme ça en gueulant, hurle Arthur.  
- J'ai une chose très importante a vous dire, continu Merlin.  
- Allons dont, soupir le roi de Carmélide.  
- Que vous arrive-t-il, soupir Arthur.  
- Sir! Les couloirs du temps sont perturbés.  
- Les quoi, demande les deux rois.  
- Les couloirs du temps.  
- Expliquez-vous, somme Arthur à bout.  
- Voilà, je voulais faire une potion de déplacement temporelle… Quand elle m'a explosé à la figure…  
- Pour ne pas changer, déclare Léodagan.  
- Il y avait plein de fumée, une fois qu'elle fut dissipée. J'ai découvert des objets inconnus sur ma table.  
- C'était ça la fumée dans le bois alors, s'exclame l'inconnu.  
- C'est qui lui, questionne Merlin venant de découvrir l'homme.  
- Un visiteur, annonce Perceval. Nous l'avons trouvé dans la forêt.  
- Ne me dite pas que ce zigoto a réussi une de ses potions pour une fois, s'écrie le roi de Carmélide.  
- Il faut croire que tout arrive, déclare Arthur.  
- Bien! Mais au moins il sait comment le renvoyer?  
- Bien vu beau-père! Vous saurez le refaire dans l'autre sens?  
- C'est-à-dire, je ne suis pas sur, hésite le druide.  
- Et ça se prétend enchanteur, lance Léodagan.  
- Mais je peux toujours essayer, reprend Merlin.  
- Euh! Si je peux dire un mot, intervient le visiteur.  
- Vous ce n'est pas le moment, coupe le roi de Carmélide.  
- Essayez! Mais ce n'est pas suffisant! Il faut réussir, insiste Arthur.  
- Je peux tenter de le renvoyer, dit Merlin. Il me restait un peu de potion dans la marmite, je l'ai mise dans une fiole.  
L'enchanteur sort d'une de ses poches la fiole contenant un liquide d'une étrange couleur.  
- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais boire ce truc, proteste le visiteur.  
- Buvez on vous dit, tonne Léodagan une main sur la garde de son épée.  
Le visiteur saisi la fiole et la boit d'un trait avec une grimace.  
- C'est dégeux, annonce-t-il.  
- Ca a encore foiré, lance le roi de Carmélide.  
- Laissez le temps que la potion agisse, précise Merlin.  
- Je crois que je vais vomir, annonce l'inconnu avec un haut le cœur.  
- La seule chose que vous ayez réussi a faire c'est de le rendre malade, proteste Arthur.  
Une explosion de fumée dans la pièce et le visiteur a disparu.  
- Alors là! Ca me la coupe, lâche Léodagan.  
- Euh! Je suis encore là, fait la voie du visiteur.  
- C'était trop beau, il a juste réussi à le rendre invisible, dit Arthur déçu.  
- Bon, soupir Léodagan. Ils ne nous restent plus qu'a nous adressé à Elias.  
- Elias! Cet escroc, proteste Merlin.  
- Escroc, relance Arthur irrité. C'est vous qui dite ça!  
- Autant pour moi.

De nous jours. Des fouilles sont effectuées aux pieds des murs de Kaamelott. Un homme retire une fine couche de terre avec précaution. Il fouille la terre et découvre un téléphone portable.  
- Ben! D'où ça sort ça!

FIN ??

KAAMELOTT: LES COULOIRS DU TEMPS 


End file.
